


Ruining You

by RonaldRx



Series: Tumblr Requests - ZsaszMask [12]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Begging, Collars, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Feminization, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Verbal Humiliation, roman calls Victor "missy" and "little bitch", well actually his thong but yee, well rather degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaldRx/pseuds/RonaldRx
Summary: Roman has some fun with his pet, who is dressed all pretty for him (well, "dressed" might be a bit of an overstatement).
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: Tumblr Requests - ZsaszMask [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062680
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Ruining You

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! 
> 
> Another Tumblr Request fulfilled, lol. I hope y'all enjoy it!
> 
> \- Ronny

Roman liked pretty things, which was why when he chose his staff, he not only looked for skills, but also looks. Admittedly, while Victor didn't exactly dress particularly well, even though he had started to dress better compared to when they had first met, he was definitely a pretty face. Especially with all those scars on him and those full, pouty lips, the scruffy beard and his pretty brown eyes. It truly was a dream come true to find a man so handsome, who also had the knife skills and cruel streak he was looking for.

Sometimes though, Roman had this craving to dress Victor up, make him look especially pretty. In the beginning, Zsasz wasn't really enthusiastic about it, but he grew fond of it over time, too.

That particular night, Roman had chosen something simple for his partner. He wore his usual smooth, delicate leather collar for such nights, some black thigh high socks and a black, lacy thong. He looked truly delectable in those few things.

Obediently, Victor kneeled on the bed, his back straight, his cock hard and straining against the lace fabric of the thong and his pretty little face would look absolutely passive to anyone else, but Roman saw the desperation and desire hidden in those beautiful eyes.

"Is my little bitch desperate?" Roman cooed, looming over Victor in front of the bed and grasping his chin in his hand.

"Yes, please, Boss!" Victor whined quietly.

"Hmmm, I don't know, baby. Desperation is such a beautiful look on you, after all." With a smirk, Roman ran his finger over Victor's cheek, down his chin, his neck and chest. Then he reached the left nipple and circled it with his finger until it has hardened. A breathy little moan left Victor's lips at that. "See? Beautiful."

A light pink flush tinted Victor's cheeks, and he looked away for a moment, swallowing thickly. Roman loved to take him apart like that. No one had this power over Zsasz. No one but him, of course. He was Roman fucking Sionis after all!

"I do feel like giving you a little treat, though," Roman said, removing his hands from his pet and unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. He pulled them down a little, just far enough to comfortably get his cock out.

At the sight of Roman's half hard cock in his own hand, Victor's mouth went slack, a little drool leaving his lips. It was incredibly intoxicating to Roman.

"Yeah? You want it in your mouth, baby?" Victor could only nod enthusiastically apparently, making desperate little noises in the back of his throat, "Use your words, Missy." Roman smirked, idly stroking his cock to full hardness.

"Yes! Boss, please, I want your cock in my mouth so badly. Please, Roman!" Victor begged him, oh, so prettily.

His smirk only widened. Then he stepped closer to the edge of the bed, as Victor shuffled forward a little, for easier access. "Get on with it then," Roman sighed, letting go of his cock and twirling his finger for Victor.

The other man immediately latched onto Roman's cock, gently grasping it in one hand and wrapping his plush lips around the head. Victor ran his tongue over it and poked it into the slit, sucking on Roman's cock head, making him moan deeply. After a few moments of just that, Zsasz finally lowered his head to take in more of Roman's length, until his lips met his own hand and the head was lodged in his throat. That's when he started bobbing his head up and down, taking his hand away after some time to get it in deeper each time. Roman's nails dug into Victor's scalp painfully, but he only moaned at the feeling of it. Roman thrusted into the other man's throat, getting in balls-deep, Victor's nose pressed against his pubic bone. He stayed there for about a minute, until he thought Zsasz was about to pass out, due to the lack of oxygen. Then he pulled out, so only his head remained in that delightful mouth.

"I'm going to come down your throat, baby. And you're just going to fucking take it like the little bitch you are, aren't you, Missy?" Roman rasped huskily, shallowly thrusting in and out of Victor's mouth while he talked.

"Yes, Boss!" Victor slurred around Roman's cock, looking completely gone and fucked out already. And what a good look it was on him!

"You're allowed to come from it, but you're not allowed to touch yourself. Understand?"

With wide, glassy eyes, Victor looked up at him and nodded. What a good little bitch, indeed.

Not needing to exchange any more words, or gestures, Roman thrusted his hips forward and buried himself deep in Victor's throat once more. He continued doing that until he finally came down his partner's throat with a long, deep groan, twitching and pulsing inside of Victor's throat until every last drop of his seed was coating it. Then he pulled out, hissing at the oversensitivity of his flesh.

When he had pulled out completely, Victor was panting, his face red and a mess of spit, some come and tears. It was disgusting, but oh, so delightful to look at. No one but Roman could ruin him like that.

As his eyes traveled down Victor's body, he noticed the huge wet and also white spot on the lace fabric of his thong. So he had come. It was to be expected, sure, but it excited Roman every single time, how his pet could come so easily without having to be touched there at all.

Such evenings, where they played like this, sure were some of their favourites.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Like always, Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
